Cases, containers, and the like, are typically utilized for the transportation of goods and equipment. As is known, these cases often experience rough handling conditions, as well as transit-related impacts and blows.
Of great concern, therefore, is the safety and protection of the goods or equipment stored within these cases. There has been proposed differing container systems that strive to protect the stored goods or equipment via the introduction of internal protective mechanisms, such as belts, straps, cushioning foam, bubble-wrap, or the like.
While protecting the transported goods and equipment to a certain degree, these known protective mechanisms often fail to protect their cargo during extreme impacts. Moreover, some of the known protective mechanisms are complex, and so provide a host of logistical and ergonomic difficulties when a user attempts to position the cargo within the case.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a removable rack mount frame that not only protects the secured cargo against extreme impacts, but also facilitates an ease of packing and removability not heretofore known in the art.